FionaxSally
by dragonborn795
Summary: A oneshot Between Fiona and Sally


HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION FOR SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. SO GO EASY. TWO OUT OF FIVE OF THESE STORIES I'M GONNA WRITE WILL BE FIONA AND SALLY ROMANCE ONES. HERE IS THE GIST SALLY WON'T BE A PRINCESS JUST THE LEADER OF THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS IN ALL OF THEM EVEN THOUGH SHE WILL HAVE SMALL ROLE IN THE FURTURE STORIES. AND SINCE FIONA IS IN THE STORY THIS ALL TAKES PLACE BEFORE THE GENISE WAVE, BUT SALLY WILL HAVE HER NEW LOOK.

On a cold dark night in the forest we find Sally Acorn, leader of the freedom fighters.

Sally is a chimpmunk wearing a long blue boots, white gloves, black shorts, blue vest zipped up, and wearing under it is a black crop top.

The reason she is walking in the forest at night by herself because after a mission dealing with Dr. Eggman she went home feeling tired and hungry.

But on her couch she found a note saying to meet her in the forest at 7:00PM at this spot.

The thing is that was ten minutes away and she really wanted to sleep and and get some food in her stomic. But she might as well see what this has to be about to get it over with.

And thats why Sally is now in the forest, her stomic growled in hunger. Sally placed her hand on her stomic. 'Should've grabbed a light snack before I left.'

Sally stop walking reaching her destnination. She knew it was 7:00PM seeing the postion of the moon.

"Ok i'm here, but there's nobody here." She said to herself "Am I in the wrong location?"

"No you're not." Said a voice a familar voice that she can never forget. Then suddenly she hears a boom sound.

Out of no where something wrap around her eyes blinding her. There is another boom sound and something wraps around her wrists. Sally tries to get them off but whatever they are made is really strong.

The person who got Sally trapped is no other then Fiona Fox. She wears a Black crop top, black pants/boots, long fingerless black gloves, two silver studded belts around her hips that form an x, and a yellow bow tie on her head.

Fiona slowly walked to Sally, she had gun in her hand that shot the bonds at Sally.

Fiona tossed it away and now stood in front of the chimpmunk. "Hello Sally, nice to see you again." She said with her usaul smirk. "Fiona, you set me to a trap!" Sally yelled

The red fox lightly chuckled "I did." She said and walked behind Sally and placed both her hands on her shoulders. Sally flinched, "Now come, I got something to show you."

Fiona began to lightly push Sally deeper in the forest, "Where're you taking me?" Sally demanded. "And what do you mean you 'got something to show me?"

"You'll find out." She crypticly said. "I want find out no..." Sally's sentence is cut off when Fiona placed her finger on her lips to silence her. "Shhhh, you'll find out."

For another minute they walked, Sally having no idea where they are going do to the blindfold.

"Grumble." A sound was heard by the two. Sally blushed really hard, her stomic growled again reminding her she didn't before she left.

Fiona found this amusing. "You didn't eat before left." Fiona said as a statement. Sally looked down a bit trying cover her red cheeks.

Fiona saw them and found it cute. They came up to abunch of bushes that are hiding a hovercraft behind it.

Fiona then picked up Sally over her shoulder which surprised the chimpmunk. "What are you doing?" She asked, Fiona ignored her.

Now at the hovercraft Fiona put Sally on the passenger seat and buckled her in. "Am I in a vehicle? Where are you taking me?" Sally said sternly.

"It's a surprise." This cryptic answers are not helping Sally keep her cool, she started to really struggle out of the bonds on her wrist and then try to get up from her seat but the seatbelt is keeping her on it.

The red fox shook her head in amusement seeing the chimpmunk try to get free. She walked to the otherside of the hovercraft and got in.

The hovercraft started up and Fiona stepped on the gas. The hovercraft began to move forward. Sally can feel the wind against her face. 'Where is she taking me? Is she taking me to her boyfriend and his gang to hurt me?' Sally thought with a small hint of fear.

A feeling of excitment is starting to grow with in Fiona as they are getting closer the surprised she has for Sally.

A building in the distancte is coming up. The building on the outside looks like it hasn't been used in a while. The hovercraft came to a stop next it. Fiona got out walked around and now stood next to Sally.

Fiona grabbed Sally and put her feet on the ground. "We're here." Fiona said, she began to escort Sally to the building.

The red fox opened the door and two walked in. Both of them stopped walking, standing in a room. "So, is this wear you and your boyfriend and his gang start tortureing me for info?"

Fiona shook her head no even though Sally can't see her doing it. "Nope. In matter of fact i'm no longer with him or his gang." This actually surprised Sally, "Why did you leave him?" Sally asked then continued "You left everything to be with him."

But before Fiona could answer her question, Sally's stomic growled again for food. "Lets get you some food first." Fiona said, she led Sally to a room that a nice looking table and chair and on the table are two silver platers with lids covering them.

Fiona then went behind Sally and untied the bonds around her wrists. And did the blindfold next.

When it came off the first thing she saw is the nice table and the silver platers. Fiona walked to one of the chairs and pulled it out. "Take a seat." Fiona said gesturing Sally to sit in it.

Sally is hesientant to do so, thinking their be a bomb under it ready to explode. She slowly walks to the chair and sits in it. Fiona pushes it to the table.

Sally looks at Fiona wandering what she is planning. Fiona grabs the lid and lifts it up to show cooked steak, mash potatos with gravy on it, and a side of salad with ranch.

The chimpmunk couldn't help but stare at the food, she took a wif of it loving the smell of it. Fiona went to the otherside of the table and sat down.

She removed the lid from her plater. Fiona's food is the same "Lets eat." She said getting a knife and fork and cutting up her steak.

Sally looked at her food suspiciously not trusting the red fox. Fiona looks at Sally eyeing the food. "It's not poison. If thats what you're worried about."

Sally still didn't take her word for it, Fiona rolled her eyes and reached over the table to grab it. "I'll prove it by taking a piece each of you're food." Fiona then proceed to take a bite from the steak, mash potatos, and salad.

When finished, Sally sat there staring at Fiona waiting for something to happen. After a minute nothing happened to Fiona so Sally saw it ok to eat.

Cutting a piece of steak and putting it in her mouth Sally felt a very good senestion in her mouth. The steak is cooked perfectly with a bit of spice on it making it tasty.

She then cut another piece right away wanting more. Fiona can see Sally eating her food enjoying it, it made her smile.

"So Sally, how things been going for you and the freedom fighters?" Fiona asked, Sally now eating the mash potatos is a little surprised to hear Fiona ask that question.

Swallowing her food she is thinking wether or not to talk to her after what she did to the freedom fighters. Looking up at the fox she can see that Fiona has a face of wanting to know.

"We're doing fine." Sally said simply then going back to eat her food. Fiona can tell she doesn't want to talk, this caused her to do her Fiona smile. "I can see you got new clothes." Fiona pointed out.

Sally quickly looked herselves over then back to Fiona. "Uh... yeah, I wanted to change my style a bit." Fiona tilted to the side a bit and looked up and down at Sally liking her new outfit.

'This new outfit suits her alot better then her old one. She even looks more cute.' Fiona thought her smirk getting a bit bigger.

The two finished there dinner, Sally lean back in her chair patting her stomic with a smile on her face. "I can tell you liked it." Fiona said

Sally nodded her head. "Yes. It was good... thank you." Sally said feeling weird to thank Fiona. Sally moved her eyes to the side and got up from her seat. "Well, thanks for the food Fiona. I should go."

Sally then got out from her seat and began to walk to the exit. But then she felt something grab her wrist. She turned around to see that Fiona is grabbing it.

"Not yet, I have one more thing to show you." She said, and pulled Sally to a room. "What's the last thing you have to show me?"

The red fox didn't answer her and kept dragging the chimpmunk, Fiona open a door to a dark room.

Sally felt that her wrist isn't being held anymore, so she walked in further. She is wondering what Fiona whats to show her next in the dark room.

Fiona in question is standing by the door, she reaches for the nob switch on the wall and began to turn it. Sally notice that the lights are starting to dim on. She looks up at them confused then looks forward, her eyes widen. In front of her is a bed with red silk blanket and rose pedels on it.

"Fi-Fiona what is th-this?" Sally asked and stuttder. "The last thing I wanted to show you." Fiona replied with a bit of seduction.

Sally hearing it in Fiona's voice turned around. The next she sees is Fiona walking to her moving her hips left and right with a smirk on her face. Sally cheeks turned red at the sight.

"Fiona. Wh-what are doi... mmmhhhmh." Sally's words were cut off by Fiona wrapping her arms around Sally and kissing her on the lips.

Sally's face turns even more red from the unexpected kiss. Fiona is enjoying the kiss, feeling Sally's aganist hers. The kiss lasted 30 seconds, Fiona pulled away seeing the chimpmunks stunned face.

It amused her. Sally on the other hand is shocked that she couldn't think straight and not knowing whats going on. The only thing she did know that her heart is beating fast.

Her thoughts came back to her. 'Why did she do that? Why did she kiss me.?' Sally thought. "Fiona, why did you do that?" Sally asked in a horase voice.

The fox leaned in til her mouth is next Sally's ears "Because I like you... a lot." Fiona whispers, she then pushed Sally on the bed whos head landed on the pillow.

Again Sally is shock she's postive her cheeks turned even more red. Fiona gets the bed and starts crawling to her. Now hovering over face, Fiona looked up and down at Sally her eyes landed on her vest. 'I wonder what she wears under?' She thought.

But before she can take any action to see "Fiona." This got her attetion, she looked at Sally in the eye waiting her to continue. "When you just kissed me. Is that what you meant by liking me alot?" She asked meekly

Fiona leaned in closer with a smile "Yes." Is her reply. "But why. You love Scourge, you betrayed us to be with him."

"Thing is, I don't love him anymore and I made a mistake leaving the freedom fighters and betraying you." Saying the last two words with sorrow.

"Then why do it in the first place!" Sally snapped, "Because I had and still do have feelings for you!" Fiona yelled, there was a moment of silence. Sally couldn't beileve in what Fiona said. "What?" Sally asked.

"I was afraid that, if I told you. You would reject me and kick me out of the freedom fighters." Fiona's waverd a bit then she continued "When I saw you, I couldn't help but stare, you're beautiful. At first I didn't understand it, but when we talked my heart would beat fast. Hearing your voice made feel safe and calm like I have a place there in Knothole. During the days before Sonic came back I realized what was happening with me. I was falling in love with you, I kept telling myself that I couldn't be. But the ways I was staring at you heart beating fast when hung out... I knew it was true." Fiona sniffled after all that.

"When I came to the conclusion, I started to think of ways to tell you how I felt. But when I had the strength to tell you, it would go away and I back off like a wimp. Then SONIC came back, I was still mad at him for leaving me the mines. But I put away that hate to get to him better. I mean he did save us from an invasion. The hole me dating him thing was to see if I'll fall for him and mostly was to block my feelings for you. As you can tell it didn't work." Fiona's eyes started make teers but they wouldn't fall.

"Then Scourge came to take me away. I found this an oppirtunty to get away from this feelings for you. But it didn't work the feelings stayed never leaving." Fiona said and a few teers fell landing on Sally's cheek. Fiona got off of Sally and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sally's stunned at what Fiona told her. She gets up and looks at the back of the sadden fox. She sits next to the fox and hugs her "You should've told me." Sally whispers, "I was afraid of rejection." Fiona replies. "We all are, telling would've been better then turning on us." The two sat there Sally holding Fiona and Fiona liking it.

After a minute of staying like that, Sally hooked Fiona's chin to make her look at her. The two store deeply into each others eyes. Unknowling to Fiona, Sally's heart is beating faster.

Their faces start to get closer, lips puckerd. Bam their lips made contact, Sally felt a warm feeling in her.

The kiss last longer then the last both had to pull away for air. As they pulled apart gasping for air.

"So Sally, do you want this?" Fiona asked.

Sally is thinking about this, she wants to be with Fiona but at sametime what would her friends think about this. She looks back at Fiona and can see that she has changed.

"Yes I do." She said kissing Fiona on the cheek.

Fiona smiled but it came to her, "What about your friends i'm sure they will have sometthing to say about this."

Sally just shook her head "I'll talk to them about it. I am the leader the of the freedom fighters." She says with a smirk.

Fiona returns it "Cool. Buts go back to what we doing." She then puts Sally pushes Sally back on the bed. "Lets." Fiona is again hovering over Sally and the two go back to kissing.

Both of them feel fire brewing up with in them. A love is made.


End file.
